


Spring?

by ellebanshee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: Kara and Lena enjoy a lovely night at a charity event and discuss a lovely topic





	Spring?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow more of my works on my tumblr https://datacupcake.tumblr.com/

Lena made her way around the event. It was a big event to raise money for the damages from the alien invasion. It seemed like now a days that is where most of her money was going. To fix the damage she had done. She just wanted to make National City a better place. Prove that a Luthor can be helpful. She was a Luthor and she always remembered that every morning she looked in the mirror.

Though most mornings what greets her gives her so much hope. Behind her is usually Kara reassuring her that she was good. That she believed in Lena. Those were the words that always made Lena want to try harder and prove to everyone she is here to stay and help others. Even if she did go a bit overboard and buy CatCo. Did she have selfish reasons for it? Maybe one but it was to help protect others from Edge.

Lena was so lost in her own mind she didn't hear her name being called. After her name being called a second time she looked up and smiled at the source of her name. A smiling Kara was making her way across the floor to her. She smiled back as she opened her arms and inviting Kara into a hug when she was close. Lena smiled at the strong arms that held her tight. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away.

“Hey you, glad you could make it.”

“Always! It looks amazing Lena! I can't believe you got this together so quickly!” Kara said as she turned slightly to look around the event. Lena smiled as she watched her. Never had Lena's cheeks hurt as much from smiling as they did with Kara. The blonde made her smile so much, in the beginning Lena wasn't even sure she could smile but Kara proved her wrong.

Lena looked down to see fingers tangling with hers. She smiled as looking up at Kara. She was being bold in public. She squeezed Kara's hand lightly causing the blonde to blush and look away. Lena shook her head slightly she could only imagine what the press would say tomorrow about it. It was a good thing she owned CatCo now. She wanted to protect the hero from the world.

Not that Kara needed much protection but sometimes Lena would try and sneak it in, she wasn't sure if Kara knew but she had an idea she did. The rest of the night Kara stayed close to Lena as she greeted and talked to others at the event. Lena caught her a few times biting her lip when a guy got too close or said the wrong thing. She smiled at Kara to calm her as best she could.

When the night ended Lena and Kara headed home. Kara's loft was what they called home most nights. The coziness of it made they both at ease. Smiling at one another as they curled up on the couch most nights to watch movies. It was their favorite place to relax from the stress of work and other things.

Lena smiled as they made their way into the apartment. Her heels were the first thing to come off. Kara right behind her to place them nicely near the door. She smiled as she made her way into the bedroom to change for the night. A pair of Kara's baggy sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt from Kara's college days.

When Lena came out of the bedroom she could see Kara laying on the floor with their puppy. Laughing as they rolled around and played. Lena smiled as she leaned against the doorway to watch them. It was a couple of minutes before the puppy let out a bark and ran towards her excitedly. Lena smiled down at it and began to pet its head. Kara could only smile as she pushed herself up and made her way into the bedroom.

Lena sat on the couch, the puppy following her, laying down right next to Lena's feet. The puppy knew better than to come up onto the couch but she had her suspicions that Kara allowed her to when Lena wasn't around. Mostly since Lena could see the look the two shared when she was around. She made herself comfortable on the couch as grabbing the remote and placing on arm on the back of the couch as she flipped through channels.

Not much later did Kara come out of the bedroom wearing something similar to Lena, though instead of a long sleeve shirt she wore a short sleeve shirt. Kara climbed over the puppy and behind Lena. Pulling a blanket over them as she did. Kara placed her chin on Lena's shoulder and arm around her waist.

They sat in silence for a little while as they watched a movie on television. They were both tired from their busy day but weren't quite ready to fall asleep just yet. Lena snuggled back into Kara as they watched the movie.

“What about a spring wedding?” Kara questioned suddenly, breaking the silence. Lena thought for a few moments as she turned her head to look at Kara.

“Do we really want an outdoor wedding? I mean, your sister did say me and outdoor events don't go over well.” Kara smiled as pulling Lena closer and kissing her cheek.

“For you, I will take the chance, I just want to see you in a beautiful dress.”

“You just want to be out in the sun.” Lena teased back with a smile

“What? N- No! I want to see my beautiful wife look amazing in the sunlight!” Kara said with a smile.

“Okay fine, but if you think about it.. If it is outside an easier clean up if someone does attack.”

“Please, your sister would be the first one to tackle them to the ground and have them in handcuffs, alien or not.” Kara couldn't help the giggle at the truth of that. Alex really would do that, she'd do anything to make sure Kara's happiness wasn't ruined.

“Okay, true!” They both began to laugh at the thought of Alex doing such a thing.

“So spring wedding it is?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I feel like this is all over the place but i just wanted to write something cute. This isn't the ending I was going for but it will do! It is still cute... and I still say Alex would do that!  
> Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!


End file.
